1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector in which cards of different sizes can be installed through one card insertion slot, and more specifically, to a card connector in which an actuator configured to sort cards in accordance with the sizes of the cards enables movement of a movable plate configured to guide each card upward and downward.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with electronic apparatuses and information terminal apparatuses, card connectors are known in which a card with a built-in integrated circuit (hereinafter simply referred to as an “IC card”) used as a CPU or a memory is installed in order to enhance the functions of the electronic apparatus. On the other hand, various types of IC cards for installation in the card connector have emerged; the IC cards vary in size, shape, and the positions where external contact points are arranged. In association with the wide variety of emerging IC cards, there has been a demand for a card connector in which many types of IC cards can be installed.
For example, a card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-135385 is used for IC cards having different thicknesses but almost the same length and including pads corresponding to external contact points and the positions of which are the same for all the IC cards so as to allow contacts to be shared by the different types of IC cards. A card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-193111 is used for IC cards which vary in thickness, width, length, or pad position and in which contacts are arranged in a card insertion direction depending on the length of the IC card. A card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-206963 is used for IC cards which have different thicknesses and widths but almost the same length and which vary in pad position.
The card connector proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-206963 allows two types of IC cards with different shapes to be selectively installed therein, and includes an intervening partition plate configured to allow each IC card to reliably contact corresponding contacts. The card connector determines the size of the inserted IC card (specifically, the width of the IC card) to allow the partition plate to be actuated so that the IC card is guided to a predetermined position. The partition plate in the card connector extends from a recognition means (specifically, a card guide) for determining a difference in size among IC cards to an end wall of a connector main body positioned opposite a card insertion slot. Moreover, the card connector is configured such that the two types of IC cards are both inserted into the card connector in a normal insertion posture (in other words the pads face downward).
When the two types of IC cards are thus inserted into the card connector in the same posture, the contacts for the IC card installed over the partition plate are arranged at the midpoint of the height of the card connector. Thus, the contacts need to be accurately installed in order to provide a desired electric contact pressure between the IC card and contacts. Furthermore, the relationship between the partition plate and the contacts arranged above and below the partition plate contributes to limiting reduction of the overall height of the card connector.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card connector of a type including a partition plate configured to enable two types of IC cards with different shapes to be installed therein, thus allowing an appropriate electric contact pressure to be exerted between each IC card and the corresponding contacts. Furthermore, the card connector according to the present invention allows a reduction in the height of the card connector.